


Through the flesh

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Andusk, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism, Shame, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tell the truth, Phéria was a little surprised they'd both agreed to it without her even having to resort to mind-control trickery. Pleasantly surprised, mind you. She'd wanted the matching set of Kizers for some time now, and finally she was about to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the flesh

To tell the truth, Phéria was a little surprised they'd both agreed to it without her even having to resort to mind-control trickery. Pleasantly surprised, mind you. She'd wanted the matching set of Kizers for some time now, and finally she was about to get it. But still, Menard was hanging back, watching instead of touching, letting his older brother do the work. That wouldn't do at all…! Meanwhile Marel, who could be very focused when he so chose, was ignoring the boy entirely, concentrating instead on getting her out of her gown. It was a filmy wisp of fabric, just the kind of thing he loved ripping into. Phéria laughed as he tore it off her shoulder, leaving her bare to the waist, and shoved her roughly to the bed. "Aren't you going to help, Menard?" she asked sweetly, lifting her head from the mattress.

"Oh, uh, I think he's doing fine so far," stammered the young man, looking askance.

"Glad you approve," his brother sneered, and tugged at the remains of her outfit.

Phéria lifted her hips to let him pull it the rest of the way off. She squirmed impatiently. "Hmm, how will we do this…?" she pondered aloud, as if she hadn't already thought through all the possible permutations and decided which she'd prefer. "Well, to start with, you both still have far too many clothes on…!"

They stripped slowly, studiously not looking at one another. When they were finally nude, she sat up, beckoning for both of them to approach her. They did so, Menard hesitantly, Marel more confidently. When they were within arm's reach, Phéria took a cock in each hand, drawing them close, teasing back two foreskins, rubbing gently across two matching heads... Her lips moved from one to the other, sucking them each in turn.

"Who's bigger?" Menard asked, showing just a little flash of the competitiveness she planned to inflame still further. Phéria decided such behaviour merited encouragement.

"Why, I believe that you are, my sweet, just a little," she said, lifting her mouth from his cock with a smile that he returned.

Marel shrugged, feigning indifference. "If all you know how to do with it is fuck boys, size doesn't much matter, does it."

"I don't _just_ fuck boys," Menard said hotly, a blush spreading down his neck. "Phéria can tell you that!"

"It's true, my dearest, your little brother has _some_ idea what to do with a woman. Give him a chance to prove it," she said, stroking Marel harder as she did so.

"I said I would, didn't I," he snapped, knotting a hand in her hair to pull her down onto him again. "We all get something out of this. You get your little fantasy fulfilled, I get the... special privileges you mentioned, and he gets to jerk off later thinking about his big brother. Everyone's happy."

"Hey!" Menard protested. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Phéria's mouth was too full for her to reply, but her eyes twinkled with stifled laughter. It was going to work! Marel forced her head down harder, deeper, making her gag and distracting her momentarily from her plan. When he finally released her, after she'd finished gasping and choking, she lay back on the bed, motioning for them to join her, one to either side. She ran her hands over each of them, caressing their bodies. Menard sighed contentedly, while Marel merely tolerated it until she twisted his nipple sharply enough to make him gasp and bare his teeth. He preferred his pleasures more ...intense. Some might have said it was because he was so jaded that mundane delights now did little for him, but from stories Yanina had told her, Phéria suspected he had always been this way. It was simply the way he was made, and she adored him for it, as he adored her own... idiosyncracies.

"Menard, I want you to fuck me," she purred, opening her legs for him. Needing no further encouragement, the younger man rolled atop her. She was so wet and ready that he slid inside her with a single smooth thrust. He gasped and had to steady himself for a moment. Phéria stroked his cheek affectionately until he was able to go on.

His brother, inevitably, complained. "Why does he get to go first?"

"Because, my love, he doesn't have your... control yet. If we made him wait, he might... ohh... be finished before I'd even had my fun."

Menard gasped a laugh at that. "Just because I come once doesn't mean I'm finished for the night. I mean, I'm not _thirty_ like some people I could mention..."

Phéria chuckled at that, and traced her fingers across his shoulders, hard enough to leave red marks behind. He shivered with pleasure, then did the same to her, scratching harshly down her breasts. It seemed Menard shared some of his brother's proclivities after all... The evening might get even more interesting than it already was...!

Marel lay beside her, watching her face intently as his brother fucked her, as if he might read some secret there. "Are you enjoying yourself, slut? Is he filling that gaping cunt of yours well enough?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Oh yes...! But I could be enjoying myself ever so much more, if you would oblige me...!"

"What do you want?" He pressed a casual thumb on one of the arteries in her throat as he asked, just long enough to make her feel a little light-headed. "Let me hear you say it."

"I want you in my ass, both of you inside me at once, please...?"

"Move, then."

Phéria hurried to obey, rolling herself and Menard over onto their sides and raising one leg to give both men better access. "Wait just a second," she told the one already sheathed inside her, laying a hand on his hip to still his eager thrusts. "Now, Marel, do it now…!" Taking his time, Marel moved her hair out of his way, coiling its thick length around his wrist as he moved into position. Phéria felt her muscles quivering in anticipation of what he was about to inflict on her. Even though she fully expected it, the aching sensation of Marel slowly pushing his way into her ass without bothering to use his fingers or tongue first, slicked with nothing more than saliva and sweat, still shocked her, making her cry out in mingled pain and delight. After a moment's adjustment, the brothers pulled back, then shoved into her in unison. On their sides, they couldn't fuck as hard as either would have from the top, but together they made her feel so full, so utterly stuffed, that she could hardly bear it.

"How does it feel," she asked neither one in particular, "knowing you're separated from each other by nothing but a little bit of flesh? Can you feel your brother's dick rubbing against yours through my skin?"

"Shut your face," Marel ordered her, and yanked her hair in punishment, but Menard nodded, his eyes closed. She draped her leg over his hip, drawing him closer even as she pushed herself back onto Marel. Their hands competed for her breasts, her face, her clit, and she felt overwhelmed by her senses, as if the bewildering mix of feelings was forcing her out of her body. Phéria heard the harsh animal sounds coming from her own throat, so raw, but from a distance. It was only Marel's teeth on her shoulder that drew her back into herself in time to come, shuddering and shrieking.

"Stop," she told them both as soon as she could speak again. "It's too much, stop…!" Grudgingly, Menard pulled out, but Marel (deliberately?) took a few moments longer to register the request and withdraw, slowly, from her throbbing ass. When she was finally empty again, she couldn't help a sigh at the loss - under different circumstances she might have let them continue until they reached their own climaxes, but she had other things in mind for tonight.

"What now?" Menard asked, still breathless.

"Now," she told him mischievously, "you're going to suck Marel's cock…!"

Marel protested immediately, as she had known he would. "I said I wasn't going to touch him!"

"You don't have to touch him, he just has to touch you," she said with a smile. "You can close your eyes and pretend it's anyone you like."

"But I'll know it's _him_ , ugh."

Menard nodded. "Phéria, I, uh, don't really know about this... I don't think I..."

"If you do it for me," she said, "I'll do that _thing_ you like so much..." She stroked his cheek softly with the tip of her tentacle, making him bite his lip and blush fetchingly.

"And you," she continued, turning on his brother once more. "We had a deal…! What are you so afraid of, that you'll like it?"

"Please," he sniffed. "I've had my cock sucked by plenty of experts in my day, and I doubt he's anything like as good as they were."

""Hey!" said Menard, as if he felt he ought to be insulted but wasn't quite sure. "I am so! I mean..."

"Had plenty of practice with your little chum, did you? What was his name again..."

"Leave Seth out of this!" snapped Menard. "And it's not like you've never fucked someone you're related to before, either. Livianne, Eglantine..."

Marel's eyes went cold and dangerous. "Don't say that name."

"I can't even say our dead sister's name? Oh, touched a nerve, did I?"

Phéria intervened before the brothers were at each others' throats. She didn't mind a little bloodshed, but this looked to be heading in the direction of all-out warfare. It was time to reel them back in and get them down to the business she'd so often fantasized about. "Both of you are being very silly, and if you don't stop misbehaving, I shall leave immediately and you can both just suffer...!"

Menard looked contrite, while Marel just smirked. "Whatever," he said, leaning back against the headboard with his hands folded behind his head. "Have your fun. But I'm not laying a finger on him."

"There, you see…?" Phéria turned to Menard, taking his hand. "I want to see this, so very badly, and you'll like it too, I know you will...! I'll help you along..." She brought his shaking hand to his brother's cock, wrapped her fingers around his to tighten them. Menard flinched, looking away, but he gave an experimental stroke, and then another. When she let go, he didn't move away, and Phéria knew she'd won.

"That's it," she told them, crawling around behind Menard and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Now, just a little more...!" She pushed him down firmly but gently, and he went without a fight, bending to accept Marel's cock into his mouth.

"Just think about where it's been," Marel said at the moment his brother's lips closed around his tip. "And I don't just mean most recently."

"Ignore the nasty man," Phéria told him sweetly, even while winking at Marel over his shoulder. "You're doing such a wonderful job, sweetheart...! That's right, suck him a little deeper... Ohh, lovely...!" As she encouraged him, she was pouring a little lube into her hand and stroking her tentacle to make it ready. "Do you want your reward now?" she purred, sliding her extra limb down Menard's back, stopping just above the cleft of his ass. He couldn't speak to answer, of course, but he lifted his hips for her, spreading his knees like the wanton she knew he could become if properly... motivated. "Open up for me," she told him, and began to press the slender tip of her tentacle smoothly into his asshole.

Menard made a strangled, desperate noise from around his brother's cock, and Marel laughed. "You can pretend all you like that you're interested in women, but if this is what really gets you off, I think the truth is pretty clear."

"Shush," Phéria ordered her lover. "You can take more, can't you, darling… there it goes..." The tapered length of her grafted appendage slid further into him, to the thickness of three fingers, maybe four. He squirmed at that point, so she reached around to stroke his cock, and that seemed to settle him down enough to continue.

She glanced up, wanting to see Marel's face. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his mouth hanging just a little slack, and she wagered that, despite his protests, his little brother was showing him that he knew a trick or two. Her gaze roamed over the scene, absorbing its every detail, from the sweat on Marel's brow to the sloppy, sucking sound of Menard's mouth hard at work, for her mental library of perversions. Knowing she was directly reponsible for this particular piece of depravity only made it the more delicious.

"Come for him, Marel," she pleaded, "and make him swallow it all, oh yes, you two are such filthy, naughty boys, I love to see you together like this..." The words kept spilling out of her mouth, out of her control, even as she worked Menard's cock with one hand and slapped his tight-stuffed ass with the other. His mouth came off his brother long enough for him to shout aloud as an orgasm was wrung violently out of him, and then he was back to sucking Marel's cock with a renewed energy. Phéria was delighted beyond measure when she heard Marel curse under his breath, suddenly grabbing Menard's hair with one hand and pushing him down far enough to make him gag, then jerking him up again just as abruptly to spatter the first burst of his seed on his face. When his grip slackened, Menard pulled back and watched with a strangely impassive look as his brother's spunk pulsed down his fingers.

Phéria clapped, elated at her success and their performance for her. "Now, Marel," she began mock-sternly, "you really should lick his face clean, since I told you to make him swallow it and you didn't...!"

"Oh no," Marel groaned, "that's enough of that. Can't we just have normal sex, the kind where I bite you and choke you and make you scream?"

Phéria tittered. "Oh yes, my dearest, and more than that. You've certainly earned your reward…! And you," she said, turning to Menard, "I'm so very proud of you...!"

"Thank you," he said, not looking at either of them. His face was crimson with what she presumed was shame. How adorable that he still had such antiquated emotions...! She kissed him sweetly, licking his brother's come off his face as she did so, then turned to Marel and kissed him too, letting him taste himself and his brother, mingled on her tongue.


End file.
